New Cases, Old Faces
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: A year passed since Naru left for England, now things have changed. SPR, Naru and his family, and Mai are on their most dangerous case yet. But this doesn't explain why the ghost is after Masako and not Mai, does it? Full summary inside, rated T!
1. The Case

**Hey guys I said I would start a new story after 'Old Friends Return With Dangerous Cases', yeah well I couldn't wait so here's the first chapter to 'New Cases, Old Faces'. Also it's my first one with Gene in it, and yes he is alive, so don't kill me if I get a few things wrong, anyway here's the summary.**

**Summary: Naru left for England, breaking Mais' heart, Gene was in a coma, not dead. A year passes and things changed, Mai pulled a Houdini and left SPR, Naru never returned to Japan. Now SPR, Naru and his family, and Mai are all facing a case in England, none of them know the other will be there, but this case could be their most deadliest yet. Mais' mad at the Davis twins and won't speak to anyone while on this case, but she knows more than she's letting on, but that doesn't explain why this ghost is targeting Masako does it? And why does Mai seem to know this ghost?**

**Yeah long summary I know, but oh well, here I need to do this as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt, if I did I wouldn't be on here, I'd be bringing Gene back from the dead, literally.**

**Yeah that's all I have to say, have fun reading it ;D**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

A year had passed, a lot had happened in that year, like what? You may ask. Well like John dropping being a priest for Masako, though he got the ok to do exorcisms, like Monk and Ayako getting married, like Lin and Madoka having their first child, like Naru leaving, like Gene being alive, I know crazy right? Turns out he was just in a coma, but still Naru hasn't returned to Japan, but the biggest change of all had to be Mais' disappearance, she just upon left, pulled a Houdini, no trace of her was left. And today marks the day of her leaving and finding out Gene was alive, yes that's right both things happened on the same day, the team thinks that's why Mai left, but others think it's because she was upset about Naru, she would come home soon, but after a year, it hadn't happened.

The phone rang in the SPR office, now run by Madoka and Lin, Ayako stopped her bickering with Monk, as she picked up the phone.

"Shibuya Psychic Research, how may we help you?" she asked.

"I'm calling about a case," a womans' voice came on the other end, the woman was English, but Ayako could understand her perfectly.

"Ok what might seem to be the problem ma'am?" Ayako asked, the woman chuckled a little.

"Please call me Aleda, my husband and I have just recently bought a house and we're having all the normal poltergeist things happening, things are moving around when we leave them somewhere, we can hear footsteps in the middle of the night, our daughter has been pushed down the stairs more times than I can count in one day, the knives come flying at us, the plates have and more stuff, we would be really grateful if you took this case for us," Aleda said, Ayako wrote everything down as Madoka read it over her shoulder, tapping Ayako on the shoulder she nodded her head, Ayako frowned a little.

"It's in England," she mouthed, Madoka looked taken aback by that, Ayako handed her the phone as Madoka began speaking in fluent English.

"Hello, this is Madoka I'm the head of Shibuya Psychic Research, I would like to take this case for you," Madoka said to her, she heard Aleda sigh in relief on the other end.

"That is fantastic I will pay for your flight tickets, how many will you need?" she asked her, Madoka looked at everyone and smiled.

"Better make it six," she said, Yasu had long ago gone off to college even though he kept in touch, he rarely came on cases anymore.

"Very well, I will be waiting for you at the front door next Tuesday, your flight leaves at five am Tuesday morning," Aleda told her, Madoka smiled.

"Thank you very much, I will see you there Miss…." Ayako trailed off not knowing her name.

"Hill, my name's Aleda Hill," Aleda told her, Madoka smiled.

"Very well, we will see you on Tuesday Miss Hill," Madoka said, taking down the address before Aleda hung up the phone, she turned to everyone and nodded, they all smield and filed out of SPR to go pack, but each of them thought the same thing.

'_It's just not going to be the same, without Mai and Naru.'_

Over in England, a phone rang through the mansion of the Davis family, a young man, probably in his early thirties went to pick up the phone, his two twin sons and his wife stood by his side.

"Davis residence, Martin Davis speaking how may I help you?" Martin asked the caller. Martin had dark brown hair with blue eyes, while his wife Luella had black hair with green eyes, his two sons both had black hair and blue eyes, though they were identical their personalities were completely the opposite.

"Hello this is Aleda Hill, my husband and I have just recently bought a house and we're having all the normal poltergeist things happening, things are moving around when we leave them somewhere, we can hear footsteps in the middle of the night, our daughter has been pushed down the stairs more times than I can count in one day, the knives come flying at us, the plates have and more stuff, we would be really grateful if you took this case for us," Aleda explained, Martin wrote down everything she said, then looked at his youngest son, who nodded his head.

"We'll take the case," Martin said, he heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"Thank goodness, I will see you next Tuesday," Aleda said.

"Of course, take care until then Miss Hill," Martin said, he then turned to his sons and wife.

"We're leaving next Tuesday," he said as he held the address up, "Naru, Gene go and pack," he ordered, both twins nodded their heads and walked up to their room, along the way one thought ran through Narus' mind.

'_It won't be the same without them, without Mai.'_

Back in Okinawa Japan a phone rang through the empty mansion as a brunette girl stumbled to pick it up. Her hair went passed her shoulders, her brown eyes were dull, lifeless, although she had everything she could ever want, she was semi famous, she was rich and she had great people around her, one thing was missing, one thing she needed but would never admit. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"This is Mai Taniyama speaking, please state your name and why you are calling me," Mai asked in a fake cheery, cheeky, but welcoming tone.

"Miss Taniyama?" a woman asked on the other end, Mai rolled her eyes, great an English person, could this get any better?

"Yes this is Mai Taniyama speaking, how may I help you Miss?" Mai asked down the phone.

"Please call me Aleda, my husband and I have just recently bought a house and we're having all the normal poltergeist things happening, things are moving around when we leave them somewhere, we can hear footsteps in the middle of the night, our daughter has been pushed down the stairs more times than I can count in one day, the knives come flying at us, the plates have and more stuff, we would be really grateful if you took this case for us," Aleda responded, Mai thought for a moment.

"I'll take it," Mai said to get; Aleda smiled on the other end, then breathed another sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Miss Taniyama, I will pay for your plane ticket," Aleda said, Mai nodded and made a small noise in response, "I will see you next Tuesday Miss Taniyama," Aleda said.

"Goodbye Miss Hill, please take care until I arrive," Mai said, Aleda smiled on the other end before hanging up, Mai walked towards her room to pack her case, along the way she thought about SPR, Naru, how she felt when he thought she loved his brother, and Gene, she shook them from her mind, she hadn't thought of them in god knows how long and she wasn't going to start now. Mai looked at her clock after she finished packing, it was mid night, not to mention it was Monday now, so she had the rest of the day to get her stuff ready, then she would go to the airport.

Mai laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, for some reason she felt weird, like this case would bring back memories, and not the good kind. Sighing she shook it off as nothing and escaped the world of reality into a deep sleep.

"_Looks like reality's still with me," Mai muttered as she looked around, she remembered all this, the darkness, the spirits coming from the ground, Dream Nar-, sorry Gene. Mai clenched her fists, why now?_

"_Mai?" a voice asked clearly surprised by her presence, Mai turned around dreaded the worse, yet she knew it would be Gene._

"_Gene," Mai said, her tone emotionless, Gene smiled, he walked over to her getting ready to hug her, but Mai put up a barrier, Gene looked at her confused._

"_What are you doing here?" Gene asked her, Mai glared at him._

"_I could ask you the same thing," she spat, Gene winced at the tone in her voice._

"_I take it we're still not cool with each other?" he asked her, Mai clenched her fists._

"_You lied to me, give me one reason why I would be cool with you," Mai growled at him, Gene again stepped back, 2Do you have something to show me or not?" Mai asked him, Gene looked at her._

"_What are you talking about, I'm not your spirit guide, remember I'm alive," Gene said to her, Mai narrowed her eyes at him._

"_Then why are you here?" she asked him, Gene stared at her._

"_Mai I can tell you I have no idea honestly, I thought this was my dream," Gene told her, Mai scoffed and began to fade; Gene looked at her in horror, thinking she would disappear if she faded completely._

"_MAI" Gene yelled, Mai rolled her eyes at him._

"_Grow up, I'm waking up," she said to him, Gene looked doubtful but nodded his head anyway._

Mai sat up in her bed, she growled remembering the dream she had, she hadn't had one with Gene in for a while, so why now? What was going on with everything? This wasn't right It, it couldn't be right, Mai sighed and got out of bed, even though it was only four in the morning she knew she wouldn't sleep again after that fiasco, she sighed as she got the rest of her things ready, by the time she had finished it was one in the afternoon. Mai smiled as she sat down with the book she had been reading lately, but her mind kept wandering back to the dream she had.

In the Davis mansion around nine in the morning, Gene Davis sat on his bed, his face a mixture of confusion and sadness, Mai still hadn't forgiven him, that's why he was sad, but he hadn't seen her in a dream in god knows how long, that's why he was confused.

"Gene you ok?" Naru asked coming out of the bathroom, Gene looked at his little brother.

"Honestly no, I had a dream Noll," he said to him, Naru sat down on the edge of his bed.

"So you always have dreams," Naru stated, Gene looked at him, his face hardened.

"This one was different," Gene stated, Naru cocked a brow.

"How was it?" Naru folded his arms and looked at his brother waiting for the answer, he expected it to be one of his normal ones that helped with cases they took, but the answer he got was beyond shocking.

"Mai was in it," Narus' face went into full on surprise, confusion, love and longing, he missed her more than anything.

"Did she say anything?" Naru asked him, Gene frowned a little.

"No, she's still mad Noll," Gene stated, Naru sighed.

"Same old stubborn Mai," he said, Gene smiled a little.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure we'll see her when we all go to Japan," Gene stated, Naru smiled at that, it was true him and his family were going to Japan in less than two weeks, so they had to get this case over and done with as soon as possible. But what no one knew, was that this case, would be their most deadliest yet, and that they would reunite with old faces sooner than expected.

* * *

**Well people that's chapter one done, I hope you all liked it, please REVIEW and tell me what you think, REVIEW :D**


	2. Reunited

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Flight 264 to London, England will be boarding now," _a womans' voice came over the intercom, SPR stood up as they walked to the gat, along the way they saw a brunette haired girl, wearing a trench coat, Monk looked at her, she looked familiar to him, but he shrugged it off. Once they got to the gate, they saw her again, but it appears that they didn't see her, she was busy chatting away on the phone to someone. The team boarded the plane and took their seats, the trench coat wearing girl walked passed them, not casting a glance at them, Monk however managed to catch her eyes.

"It can't be," he whispered to himself as he watched her sit down.

"Something wrong honey?" Ayako asked him, Monk turned back to her and shook his head.

"No nothing's wrong baby," he smiled at her before the plane took off.

Mai sat up in first class at the back of the plane, she was sure she had seen SPR, or people who looked like them, but she decided to shrug it off and enjoy the ride to England.

The Davis family stood outside the mansion they were investigating, the four of them hopped out of their car and walked to meet Aleda Hill at the top of the steps.

"Hello, I'm so glad you could make it, this is my husband Caddaric Hill, and this is our daughter Rose," Aleda introduced, she was a slender woman, she had long blonde hair with piercing green eyes. Her husband had brown hair with the same colour eyes, while their daughter had long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was around 9 maybe 10.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Hill, I'm Martin Davis, this is my wife, Luella Davis and our two sons, Eugene and Oliver Davis," Martin told them, Aleda smiled.

"Well please come this way, we have another team coming in to assist and a soloist coming in also," Aleda told them, the four looked at each other.

"My wife heard about them from her friends, she thought the more the merrier, but I don't agree with her," Caddaric told them as he led them into a large dining room, "We will have some maids bring out food for you all," he smiled and walked away, his daughter in his arms, Gene looked at Naru.

"Well this should be interesting," he said, the other three nodded.

About an hour later there was another knock on the Hill's door, Aleda introduced herself and her husband and then led SPR to where Naru and his family were waiting.

"Everyone this is the second team Shibuya Psychic Research," Aleda introduced, everyone fell silent for a moment.

"Madoka so great to see you again," Luella said hugging the woman, Madoka was speechless.

"You too Luella, Martin long time," Madoka said hugging the older man, Martin smiled at her; Lin shook hands with Martin as Luella gave him a hug.

"Gene, Noll, great to see you both," Lin said as they shook hands with him, Ayako walked over to Naru and slapped him hard across the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at him, Monk held her back before she could actually kill him.

"Yes I quite agree with Ayako on that one," Masako said, Monk and John both looked at each other.

"It's great to see you again though, and it's great to finally meet you Gene," Monk said, Gene stared at them in sock but then smiled.

"Likewise," he said as he shook hands with them all, Naru looked around the rest of the team.

"She's not here Naru," Ayako said, Naru looked at her, confusion showed in his eyes, "She left the same day we found out Gene was alive, we haven't seen her since," she added on, Masako sighed heavily as they all sat around a table and began chatting. Later on Aleda came back in the room with an announcement.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the final of who you will be working with, the soloist exorcismist, Mai Taniyama," Aleda then proceeded to leave the room, "If you need anything just call us or ask the maids," Aleda said to her, Mai smiled at the woman as she walked in.

"Thank you Miss Hill, but I don't think that will be necessary," Mai said as she bowed, her hair flowed into her face as she stood up right again, brushing it out of the way in the process. Aleda then left as the SPR team, Naru and Gene stared at Mai in shock, Monk was the first to recover as he ran up to her, ready to hug her, but instead he hit something invisible.

"Don't touch me," she said to him as she walked around him.

"Mai it's great to see you again," Ayako said standing up; Mai didn't respond she only sat down away from the group. Ayako glared at Naru, who ignored her, Masako stood up and walked over to Mai, she reached her hand out towards her, Mai turned around.

"What?" she asked, Masako smiled, Mai only glared, Naru stood up.

"I think it's time we go to base, Dad, Gene carry the stuff in," Naru ordered, Martin and Gene both glared at him.

"Come on, we'll help," Monk said as he, John and Lin stood up, Naru nodded as the rest of them walked with the maids to the base.

Naru sat on the chair once in there, Ayako and Masako sat on one sofa, while Luella and Madoka sat on the other, Mai chose to lean against the wall, this ended up in an awkward silence until the boys came in.

"GAH, Monk watch what you're doing," Gene said as they both fell through the door, Naru and Mai both glared at them.

"Idiots," Mai muttered under her breath while Naru said it louder for them to hear.

"Hey!" both boys chorused, Mai rolled her eyes and got up off the wall.

"Where are you going Mai?" John asked as he entered base with Martin behind him.

"Why's it any of your business?" Mai asked him, John only moved out of her way to let her pass, she took one step out the door only to have a scream reach her ears, the boys stopped what they were doing as the girls stood up, they all took off after the scream.

They met Caddaric at the top of the stairs along with his wife Aleda; they both had horrified looks in their eyes.

"Where did the scream come from?" Naru asked, Aleda pointed to a room marked Roses' room, Monk burst the door down to see a fire in the room, it wasn't spreading in fact it looked like the shape of a human. Mai looked at Rose as she walked into the room.

"MAI!" Gene yelled at her, Mai ignored in as she walked straight to Rose and picked her up, but the fire spread outwards trapping them in a corner. Mai gritted her teeth as Rose began coughing, Monk looked around frantically as he began chanting, Ayako also began her chant as John began his prayer. Mai looked around, there was no way to escape the fire, they were trapped, she shrugged and held her hand out in front of her, she whispered something in Latin and the fire disappeared. The team looked at the room as Mai walked over with Rose in her arms.

"Rose," her mother said as she held her in her arms, Caddaric looked at the room, it wasn't burned, there was no evidence of a fire being here.

"I thought you said it was a poltergeist?" Monk asked them, Aleda shrugged her shoulders and took Rose downstairs to see if she was injured, Naru sighed as he ordered everyone back to base.

"I think we should let Naru take control of the situation here," Madoka said, everyone nodded, everyone except Mai, who stared a head of them.

The team re-entered base and sat down on the sofas and chairs, or in Mais' case leaned on the wall. Naru placed his hands on his head.

"Dad, you and Gene go set up the cameras in the rooms, Ayako, you go with Masako and John, see if there's any place that needs an exorcism, Mom, you go with Madoka and take the temperatures of the room, Lin and Monk will go with you," Naru ordered, "And Mai," Mai didn't look at him, she stared out the window at some woods that were nearby, "Mai, get me some tea," Naru said, Mai glared at him.

"Get your own tea," she said as she continued to lean on the wall, Naru glared at her but she only glared back at him. The others watched for a moment, but after seeing nothing would happen they left and went to set up with the cameras and temperatures.

Ayako sighed as she walked with John and Masako, both knew what was on her mind; it was on all their minds, well except Martin and Luellas' since they didn't know what was going on.

"Ayako, do you think Mai will forgive Naru?" Masako asked her, Ayako shook her head.

"If Mai's still in love with him then she will, but with the way she's acting towards him, I don't think she is or will," Ayako pointed out, John nodded his head, the three entered another room, it was cold and dark in the room.

"I think this room's below normal temperature," John said, Ayako nodded.

"We'll come back to this room, we need to know what temperature it is first," she pointed out, as she closed the door, she failed to notice the pair of eyes watching them, but it didn't go unmissed by Mai.

Mai grabbed her head as she shook it vigorously; Naru looked at her in worry as he knelt down next to her.

"Mai," he said shaking her, "Mai," he tried again, she didn't stop shaking her head, the other members walked in afterwards looking at the both of them.

"What's wrong?" John asked, Naru looked at him then back at Mai.

"She won't stop shaking her head," he said, Mais' eyes snapped open in fear as she looked at Masako she backed away.

"No," Mai said, she backed up into the wall; Masako looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong with her?" she said, Naru stood in front of her.

"MAI!" he yelled at her, his voice made her jump as she looked at him.

"What?" she spat, Naru looked at her in shock.

"Well…..at least she's ok," Monk said, Ayako hit him with her purse, Monk winced but didn't shout at her.

"Mai what was that about?" Naru asked her, Mai stared at him.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Mai said as she pushed passed him, she walked into her room; she was sharing with Masako and Ayako, just like old times. Ayako opened the door a few moments later, Mai looked up at her.

"Yes?" she asked one she saw Ayako.

"Mai are you ok, I mean you seem a little…." Ayako began to trail off.

"I'm fine, honestly," Mai said to her, Ayako looked at her doubtfully.

"Then why are you being so cold?" She asked her, Mai sighed and stood up.

"I just don't want to get hurt again ok, I'm not mad at any of you, I just don't want to get hurt again," Mai said, Ayako smiled slightly, as she hugged Mai. Mai stared at her in shocked, she hadn't hugged anyone in over a year, slowly she began to hug Ayako back.

"Well you've missed a lot over the past year," Ayako told her; Mai looked at her and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah?" she asked her, Ayako nodded and showed her the ring on her finger, "Oh my god," she said, Ayako nodded her head as she began to tell Mai what she missed.

"Masako and John are together, John's not a priest anymore, but he has the ok to do exorcisms, Madoka and Lin have a kid, they've left him home in Japan though, and me and Monk are married, isn't that great?" Ayako asked her, Mai stared in shock.

"Wow, I guess I have missed a lot," Mai said as she layed down on her bed, unwillingly she was pulled away from reality into the world of dreams, Ayako stared in shock at how fast the girl can fall asleep, nonetheless she pulled the blanket over her and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two done, I think I should mention that the woman didn't know about them all knowing each other, she just has friends in Japan who's told her about them, so either way please REVIEW :D **


	3. Give Me The Girl

**Normal P.O.V**

"_MAMA!" a little girls' screamed echoed through the house, a womans' scream came next, blood red eyes stared into the brown haired girl that was tied up, "PAPA!" she yelled again, the older man tried his best to get up, but he only failed and collapsed back down. The red eyes looked down at the little girl as a smirk came onto its face, this ghost, this demon, was haunting, this image would be placed forever in her mind. Tears streamed down the little girls' face as she tried her hardest to block out the screams, to block out everything, but nothing worked. _

_Her fathers' screamed reached her ears, then her mothers', not long after the sound of something breaking and grinding met her ears, the little girl dared a peak, only to see the demon with bones in its mouth and blood running down its face._

"_Mai," her mother managed out, "We're sorry," she added, her breathing then stopped, the little girl screamed again._

"_MAMA NO!" her yell reached her fathers' ears._

"_Mai, you have to run," he said to her, he didn't know she was tied up, more like chained up, tears rolled down her face as she watched the demon snap her fathers' neck then drain the blood from him._

"_PAPA!" Mai yelled, her eyes and hands began glowing white, the demon shielded its eyes from it, but it was too bright, by the time it was able to see again, Mai was gone; a snicker came from the demons mouth._

"_I will find you Mai," it said._

Mai shot up in bed screaming, Ayako and Masako turned the light on and hurried over to her, the door burst open as SPR ran in, Naru carried tea in his hand for her. Mai only held her head in her hands, taking deep breaths.

"Just a dream," she muttered, "Just a dream," Naru tried to hand her the tea, Mai looked at him then him, "I don't want it," she said before getting up and walking out of the room, everyone watched as she left the room, Ayako sighed and walked out after her.

"Mai wait up," she called, Mai stopped but did not turn, instead she focused on the corridor in front of them, then without warning something grabbed Ayakos' ankle and began dragging her. Her scream echoed through the hall way, breaking Mai out of her trance like state, SPR appeared next to her, all taking off in the direction Ayako had disappeared in. As they were running Mai felt something watching them, she turned and saw a pair of red eyes, Mai heart began racing over 100mph as she refused to scream, she wanted to but she wouldn't. Ayakos' figure became clear in the hallway as she was dragged around a corner, Mai growled.

"AYAKO!" she yelled, Ayakos' scream of pain reached Mais' ears, the girl began to panic as she tried to think fast.

"Dimittere," Mai whispered placing her hands together, Ayakos' screams stopped, but that only made Mai panic more, rounding the corner they saw Ayako laid on the floor holding a bleeding arm.

"Ayako," Madoka and Luella hurried up to her.

"Are you ok?" Madoka asked, Ayako nodded, Mai looked around, red eyes they were still here.

"Non intercedere," a voice came, both John and Mai turned around, John understanding the voice, while Mai new the voice, Gene, Naru, Monk, Lin and Martin got into a fighting stance.

"Quod vis?" Mai asked the voice; John stared at her in shock, as did the rest of the team.

"Sanguinem," the voice came again, Mai and John winced.

"Quid?" Mai asked the voice, a snicker came in reply.

"perficere quod i coepi," at that a piercing scream came from around them, Mai eyes filled with horror as she covered her ears, shaking her head vigorously.

"Siste," Mai muttered, "SISTE!" she yelled this time, the screaming stopped as she fell to her knees, tears streamed down her face, "Me paenitet, me paenitet, mam, papa," Mai muttered before the ringing in her ears made her world go dark.

When Mai awoke again the room was bright, turning her head she saw Ayako next to her in a chair.

"Where am I?" Mai asked her, Ayako's head snapped up at that, a sigh of relief came from her.

"Thank goodness you're ok," she said, Mai smiled a little but it didn't last long as Naru and Gene came into the room.

"I'm telling you Naru, just let the girl sleep," Gene argued with him, then he looked at Mai, "Or let her rest, I think she's been through enough," he said as he looked back to his brother, Naru turned to Mai as the rest of SPR walked on.

"Mai," Naru said, Mai didn't looked at him, she thanked John as he gave her a cup of tea and took a sip, "Mai, what was that about?" he asked her, Mai only glared at him.

"I don't have to answer to you," she said, Naru glared at her.

"Mai, if you're withholding information that could help us we'll never get this case solved," Naru said to her, Mai only glared at him.

"So be it," she said, Narus' fists slammed down on the desk at that.

"Mai people are going to die, Ayako's already been hurt, who knows what's next," he said to her, Mai stood up to look at him, she was still smaller than him though.

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you, if I'm keeping something to myself it's either because it's personal, or NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUISNESS!" she yelled at him, then scoffed when she saw his face, "You know, I never wish anything upon people, not even my worst enemy, but you Oliver Davis, I wish you would go to hell, that or let this ghost, demon, whatever it is torture the daylights out of you," she said, with that she walked out as everyone stared shocked after her, Masako snickered a little at Narus' dumbfounded face, John shook his head as he walked off after her, Masako smiled at him on the way out.

"Mai," he said once he reached the garden, looking around he saw she was at the fountain; he smiled as he walked over to her.

"Something wrong?" Mai asked him without turning around.

"No nothing's wrong, I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said to her, Mai sighed.

"I'm fine John, just p-," she stopped herself, "Sorry, I'm just mad," she corrected herself, John sat next behind her, since she still hadn't turned around.

"We were all shocked to hear you use that language," he said to her, Mai smiled a little, then frowned.

"Yeah, so was I," she said, John placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You regret saying that, don't you?" he asked her, Mai sighed and turned around.

"Honestly, yes I do," she said to him, John smiled and stood up, pulling Mai up in the process, to his surprise she hadn't been crying.

"Well it's never too late to apologise," he said to her, Mai scoffed and began to walk away from him.

"That's not gonna happen John," she said over her shoulder, John ran to catch her up, Mai stopped and turned to him, "But thanks," she said as she gave him a soft hug, John smiled and hugged the girl back.

"No problem," he said, the two walked into the mansion and back to base together talking and laughing, once they entered they saw Naru was the only one in base.

"Where is everybody Naru?" John asked him, Naru looked at him.

"They've gone to do an exorcism in one of the rooms, go and join them," Naru ordered, John nodded knowing what room it would be and took off, "Mai," Naru turned to her.

"IF you dare say tea, I will personally drag you into hell," she threatened, Naru chuckled a little in response; Mai stared at him a little in shock.

"I'm sorry," he said, this time shock filled her entire face, as she hit the side of her head.

"I'm sorry, my ears must still be ringing, did the _great_ Oliver Davis just apologise?" she asked, with much needed sarcasm on the 'great'. Naru only glared at her as he nodded his head.

"Yes I did, I should have at least let you rest, or let you tell us when you were ready," he said to her, Mai stared at him for a moment, then blushed, she quickly looked down to hide it though, a faint blush also covered Narus' cheeks.

"I forgive you, I guess," she muttered as she sat on one of the couches and grabbed one of Narus' books, she quickly read the title and put it in a different pile.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, Mai shrugged, her face back to covering her emotions.

"Looking for book you've got that's interesting or that I haven't read," she answered him, Naru cocked a brow but let it go, even though she was making a mess of his books. A few minutes later she pulled out a book, 'The Truth Behind Demons', she had read it, but she loved it, she quickly opened it and began reading.

SPR entered base about twenty minutes later, feeling the calm and quiet atmosphere they decided to stay quiet as well as they all took a seat. Mai moved her legs off the couch so Monk could sit next to her, he was surprised that she didn't glare at him, she also sat up so Masako could sit at the other side of her. Leaning back Mai crossed her legs and continued to read, as Naru read his own book.

'_If only they were more like this,' _Naru thought, Mai yawned as she stood up and stretched.

"Something wrong Mai?" Ayako asked her, Mai shook her head.

"No thirsty, tea anyone?" Mai asked, everyone nodded, she turned to Masako, "Come help me?" she asked her, Masako nodded and walked with Mai.

"So you're being a lot more open now," Masako stated, Mai shrugged.

"No not really, I've only opened up to Ayako, and I've spoken to John about something and gave him a hug but that's it, other than that, I've not opened up to anyone," Mai said, she then thought for a moment, "And you're only the fourth person I've spoken to properly since I've got here, that is if you count N-Oliver," Mai quickly corrected herself.

"Do you still like him?" Masako asked out of the blue, then covered her mouth quickly, "My apologies, I didn't mean to ask that," Masako said in her formal manner, Mai nodded her head.

The two arrived in the kitchen as they saw a maid with a tray in front of her face, the two looked around to see all the kitchen utensils aimed either at them or the maid.

"Oh boy," Masako said, Mai shrugged and held a hand up.

"Drop," she said, the utensils dropped to the ground, the maid sighed in relief as Masako looked at Mai in shock.

"When did you learn how to do that?" she asked, Mai smiled at her.

"Since I left SPR, I've been able to do a lot of things," Mai said as she poured some tea into many cups. Masako nodded, a cold feeling came over her as she looked at Mai, whose face had gone stone cold and emotionless, "Stay behind me," she ordered, Masako stood behind Mai as a figure with red eyes appeared.

"The girl," it said, Mai risked a glance at Masako, then back to the thing in front of them.

"Give me the girl," it said again, Mai scoffed.

"How about no?" she asked it, the thing growled and charged at them, Masako screamed but the thing ended up hitting the invisible barrier that Monk did. It growled and began slashing at it, Mai only snickered at the thing, while Masako watched in amazement that Mai could do such a thing.

"You aint getting passed this, give it up," she said, the thing growled at her again.

"This isn't over," it said and disappeared, Masako looked at Mai, who fell to the ground clutching her head as she tried her hardest not to scream.

"Please stop," she heard Mai mutter, "STOP!" she yelled again, Masako began shaking Mai.

"Mai," she said, "MAI!" she yelled, the kitchen door burst open as John and Monk came running in, Mai looked at Masako then the two boys and sighed knowing it was all fake, none of it was real.

"Is everything alright?" John asked, Masako began to speak but Mai cut her off.

"Fine, I just burnt my arm that's all," she said, the boys nodded and walked back towards base, carrying the tea with them, Masako stopped Mai once they got half way.

"Why didn't you tell them?" she asked, Mai sighed.

"Listen Masako, you cannot be anywhere in this house alone, understand?" Mai asked her, Masako looked at her like she had a tail.

"But I don't understand, why can't I?" Masako asked, Mai sighed.

"You'll thank me when this is over," Mai said and with that the girls walked back towards base.

* * *

**That's chapter three done, I hope you all liked it, sorry if any of the Latin's wrong, I had to use Google translate, what the sayings mean are at the bottom, also please REVIEW :D **

**Do not interfere-**** Non intercedere**

**What do you want?- Quod vis?**

**Blood- sanguinem**

**Why?- Quid?**

**To finish what I started- ****perficere****quod****i****coepi**

**Stop-Siste**

**I'm Sorry- Me paenitet'**


	4. Questions, Take To It

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai groaned as she awoke with the sun streaming in through the curtains, looking she saw Masako and Ayako both gone, she groaned as she looked at the time, 7:00 am. Shrugging the girl reluctantly dragged herself out of bed, to the bathroom, she showered and changed and then she headed to base.

Upon entering she saw Madoka and Luella, no one else, Madoka smiled once she saw the brunette, Luella also smiled though it looked like a smile of guilt.

"Good morning Mai, sleep well?" Madoka asked her, Mai smiled softly at the woman, she had nothing against her, in fact she had nothing against any of SPR, she was just cold because of Oliver, ever since that incident she had been cold towards everyone, but now being back with SPR, she was slowly beginning to open up again.

"Fine thanks, what about you?" Mai answered, Madoka smiled at the girl.

"I slept fine, thank you," Madoka smiled happily, Mai nodded then turned to Luella.

"Good morning, erm your name's Luella right?" Mai asked her, Luella nodded her head.

"Yes good morning to you Mai," she answered, Mai smiled at the woman briefly before sitting down and getting Narus' book that she had been reading. The three ended up falling into an awkward silence after she began reading.

"I'm telling you there is no such thing as demons," Ayako said as SPR, Oliver, Gene and Martin entered base. Monk opened his mouth to speak but was cut off my Mai.

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions Ayako, there are a lot of things in this world that you wouldn't think existed but do," Mai said as she stood up, she turned to Oliver, "Have you questioned the family about the house?" Mai asked him, Oliver shook her head.

"Not yet but we were going to do that now, you may come if you wish," he said, everyone stared at the coldness Mai had towards him, but the kindness he had towards her, it took everyone aback, Mai sighed.

"I would rather do it by myself, I don't think they need yelling at," she said, Gene looked at her.

"I'll go with you if you want," he said, Mai glared at the boy, she was mad at both twins, she had so much coldness towards both, but with everyone else, she would trust and eventually they would be back to the way they were.

"I would rather have Masako come with me," Masako nodded her head and walked out with Mai, both girls sighed once they exited the room.

"Man that's too much tension even for me," Mai said, Masako nodded her head.

"So any idea on where the family will be?" Masako asked her, Mai shrugged.

"My best guess the living room or something," Mai said, Masako nodded as she followed Mai towards the living room, sure enough Caddaric, Rose and Aleda were there.

"Good morning Miss Taniyama, Miss Hara," Aleda smiled, Rose jumped up from sitting on her fathers' knee as she rushed over to Mai, who picked her up.

"Please call me Mai," Mai said, Masako nodded her head.

"Yes and call me Masako please," she said, the family nodded their heads.

"Mai, Mai want to play?" Rose asked, Mai smiled.

"I would love to, what are we playing?" she asked, Rose led her towards a bead set she had.

"Let's make bead necklaces and bracelets," she said, Mai nodded her head.

"I would love to, Masako care to join," she smiled; Rose smiled as well as everyone sat around them.

About an hour passed as the five made bracelets, necklaces and more things, Mai smiled as Rose placed one of the chains she made around her neck and Masakos' neck. Rose then began to yawn; Aleda smiled as she picked her daughter up and set her in her knee, hushing her to sleep.

"Mr and Mrs Hill," Mai said once she stood up with Masako.

"Please call me Aleda," she said, Mai smiled.

"And call me Caddaric," he said, Mai nodded her head.

"Very well, Aleda, Caddaric, we were wondering if you could tell us any additional information about the house, like when it was built, if the fire had happened before and if anyone had witnessed the events that happened in this house besides you and your family," Mai asked them, Caddaric thought for a moment.

"Well we recently moved into the house, it was built long ago in the early 18th century, renovations have been made to it over the years, but in the late 19th century it ended up being burnt to the ground," he said, Masako looked at him with an interested expression.

"Why is that?" she asked him, Caddaric shrugged his shoulders.

"Honestly, no one knows, they say the fire just happened, there weren't any people living in it at the time though," he said, Mai and Masako nodded.

"Once we moved in everything was fine," the two girls turned their heads to face Aleda, "But after about a week or so events began to happen, but the fire in Roses' bedroom was the first time that ever happened," she added on, Mai nodded.

"Would you happen to know who owned the house?" Masako asked, both adults thought for a moment.

"It was said to belong to the Shiano family, they, apparently, practiced witch craft and summoning spirits to do their bidding, about 10 years ago the last of their family died off," Caddaric explained, Mai nodded.

"Is there anything else you could tell us?" Mai asked, Aleda smiled.

"You asked about anyone else witnessing the events right?" she asked, Mai nodded her head.

"That is correct," she said, Aleda smiled.

"Well our maids have, but they've been disappearing one by one or refusing to come into work," she said, her smiled faded, Mai frowned.

"I don't mean to be impolite but why didn't you tell us this before?" Mai asked her.

"We thought maybe it would scar, the teams away we had phoned in to help, or scared you away," Caddaric answered, Mai looked at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"If I take a case Sir, I stick to it," Mai said going into her official business mode, Caddaric smiled at her.

"Well is that all you need or is there more?" Aleda asked her, her tone polite.

"Actually I would like for you to send the maids that are in the house to base so I may interview them, after that I would like you, your husband and your daughter to leave the house until the case is solved, I think that may be best for everyone," Mai said, the two adults nodded and left the room, Mai and Masako walked towards the door and up the stairs.

"So what do you think we should do now?" Masako asked Mai, who only frowned.

"I think we need to find more out about the family who owned this house, its history and the fire, I'll see if Lin can get on it," Mai said, Masako nodded as they continued walking.

The girls walked towards base, but it felt like they had been walking for ages, Mai suddenly stopped, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold air blew passed them, Masako copied her actions.

"Mai, what's going on?" Masako asked her, suddenly the air around them became warm, the two took their arms away from their bodies.

"Mai," Masako whispered, Mai held her hands up as the barrier came up around them, a fire became visible in front of them. Masako grabbed Mais' shoulder, but the girl did not move.

"It's not the thing haunting this house, it's something else," Mai said, a low growl was heard behind them as the two spun around, there was nothing there, turning back they saw the fire now had red eyes, the only thing Mai could think of at that moment in time was to run.

"RUN!" Mai yelled, Masako complied as the two began running, light bulbs smashed, as things came flying at them, something wasn't right it didn't feel right to either of the girls.

"Mai, I don't think it's trying to hurt us," Masako said, Mai nodded but screamed as she was flung into a nearby room, "MAI!" Masako yelled banging on the door; Mai held her hands up as she put the barrier up around Masako, the fire became visible in front of Mai as she flinched at the warmth it held.

SPR surrounded Masako, easily getting into the barrier that was around them, Oliver kicked the door, along with Lin, Gene, Monk, John and Martin, but nothing happened, Masako carried on banging on the door.

"MAI!" she called through the door, when she didn't get a reply she became worried, "MAI!" she tried again, her voice full of fear.

"YEAH?" Mais' voice came from the other side, Masako breathed a small sighed of relief.

"MAI, try listening to it," Masako said through the door, Mai made a confused face at the door, but it was worth a shot, if this thing was trying to kill her it would have already done that, since she had the barrier around Masako. Calming her body she stepped forwards, flinching again at the warmth, the fire smiled, but not a twisted smile, a kind smile. It leaned forwards towards the girls' ear before whispering something to her, once the fire pulled back it vanished, Mai walked to the door and opened it. SPR stared at her in shock and confusion, Masako looked at her worried, before Mai could speak, her legs gave out as she went falling for the ground, but she never met it, as Oliver caught her in his arms before she could make a greeting with it.

He carried her back to base, though she was still conscious, she didn't object, no one said a word as they walked there or as they entered, Oliver set her down on one of the couches. Instantly she sat up and held her head in her hands, trying to find her voice. Once she was sure she could speak without stuttering she began giving out orders.

"Lin, I need you to search into the history of this house, find out everything you can about the family and a fire that occurred ten years ago if you please," Mai ordered, Lin nodded as he got to work, everyone stared at her confused besides Masako, Mai sat back down as the medium sat next to her.

"Mai," Masako said placing a hand on her shoulder, Mai looked at her, "What did the fire thing say?" Masako asked, Mais' eyes widened she had completely forgotten about that, shrugging Masakos' hand off her shoulder she put her hand open in the air, a blue light erupted from it as it searched the house. Everyone sat down as Mai and Masako filled them in on the details, occasionally Mai took glances at Oliver to see he was looking at her.

"Woah that's just…..woah," Monk said, Mai and Masako both nodded their heads.

"We don't know anything else for now," Masako said, Mai nodded.

"The family are sending the maids in the house to us to we can interview them," Mai said, everyone nodded, Mai stood up just in time for the blue light to hit her again, her facial expression became one of pain as a scream came from her mouth, it was never this painful, never.

Images flashed through her mind, ones of her parents, the thing that killed them, then of a room, the thing that killed them, weapons to torture with, Masako, Luella, Madoka and Ayako were each hooked up to them, what she was having wasn't just a vision of the house, it was a vision of the future. Mai groaned as the blue glow left her body, her feet came into contact with the floor once again; her world began spinning as she tried to stop it.

"Shit," Mai said before falling to the ground, it caught everyone by surprise as the thud was heard from the girl, Masako looked at her in confusion, shock and worry, while everyone else just looked in worry. Oliver shook his head as he picked the girl up in his arms, he took her out of the room, taking her to her room and laying her in the bed, things weren't right in this house, and Mai fainting all the time was getting annoying for him, but he couldn't help but worry the girl. A question rung through his mind as he exited the room, after making sure she was ok of course, and that question was the following;

'_Am I in love with Mai?'_

* * *

**Hey guys hope you all like this chapter, the thing that's haunting the house will be revealed soon, so please REVIEW :D **


	5. You'll Do What? Argument Then Makeup

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai woke up the next morning later than usual, she remembered the events from last night, none of that should have happened, it shouldn't have been that painful, something had interfered with her powers. Sighing she got up and walked over to the bathroom, she changed and then walked to base, to her surprise everyone was quiet, either reading or whispering to each other.

"When's the apocalypse due?" Mai asked as she walked in, everyone looked at her.

"Good morning Mai," Oliver said in a quite cheerful voice, Mais' eyes went wide.

"Ok seriously, when's the apocalypse due?" Mai asked as she sat next to Masako, who smiled as she sat down, Mai returned the smile as she started reading the book from Olivers' pile. Looking around she saw everyone was silent, but she didn't know why and it was bugging her, instead of yelling, like she normally would, she stood up.

"I'm going to get some tea, would anyone like any?" Mai asked, everyone nodded as Mai walked out, Oliver ran to catch her up, she stopped once she knew he was next to her.

"Did you interview the maids?" she asked him, Oliver nodded.

"They didn't much information out, about the same as what the family has told us," he said to her, Mai nodded, why was she even talking to this guy?

"And has Lin found anything?" Mai asked him, Oliver sighed.

"Unfortunately no, he did find something interesting out though," Oliver said, Mai looked at him, a curious look in her eyes.

"And what's that?" she asked him, Oliver grabbed her hand stopping her from walking.

"That today's the anniversary that your parents died," he said to her, Mai looked at him in disbelief, how could he look into her privacy like that? She snatched her hand away from his.

"Why did you look for that?" she demanded, Oliver sighed.

"When Lin searched for fires that happened ten years ago, your families came up," Mai cocked an eye brow.

"My parents never died in a fire," she told him, Oliver looked at her in shock and confusion, "My parents were murdered," she told him, before Oliver could answer a high pitched scream came, Olivers' eyes went wide with fright.

"MOM!" he yelled, both teens ran back to base, in time to see the others running out, Mai ran side by side with Oliver, as he ran side by side with Gene.

"What happened?" Oliver asked, Gene looked at him.

"Something just took her, we don't know what it was," he answered, Mai looked back at Masako, who looked worried, by the time Luella was in sight of them, she was being pulled through a wall.

"MOM!" both Gene and Oliver yelled, but everyone ended up running into something invisible like Monk had done when he tried to hug Mai.

"What's going on?" Monk asked, Mai looked at Luella as a face came on the wall behind her head, Mai knew the face, her blood began to boil, she wanted to kill that thing, it was the thing that killed her parents, and she wasn't going to let the same fate happened to Oliver and Gene, even if she was still mad at them. She banged on the barrier with no luck.

"LET HER GO!" Mai yelled to the thing, it only smirked as it pulled her fully through the wall, "NO!" Mai yelled as the barrier cracked beneath her touch and eventually shattered into pieces, she ran along the corridor until she got to the wall, she banged on it a hollow noise came from it, she punched and kicked at it but it was too thick for her.

"Mia," Monk said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Get me a hammer, something to break this with," she ordered, Monk nodded and ran off, he came back a few minutes later with a hammer, Mai stepped aside as he hammered the wall, it was hollow but there was nothing there, no door nothing, Mai sighed as she slumped to the ground, tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"We're doing a séance tonight," Oliver said, Mai looked at him, there was no point in arguing about what could go wrong, right now they needed to find out what this thing wanted, though Mai had a vivid idea. Walking back to a base a thought dawned on her, the thing wasn't a spirit, meaning it wasn't connected to a specific place, there were woods and sewers nearby, it could have taken Luella into one of those, Mai shook her head, she would keep this to herself for now.

The team entered base, Lin went back to his typing, Martin and Gene, paced around the room, Ayako and Monk looked at each other worried, while Madoka sat with Masako and John, Mai leant against the wall near Lin watching him type, after what seemed like an eternity of silence Gene spoke up.

"We have to find her, there are rooms in this house that are locked, she could be in one of them, or worse," Gene said, Martin looked at his son.

"Dont you dare think that way," Mais' voice cut through the air to everyone, "Luella's alive and we'll find her, but I don't want you talking or thinking like that, if I hear any of those thoughts again, I'll hurt someone," she added on, Gene nodded in fear of the girl as she looked at Lin.

"Anything yet?" she asked him, Lin shook his head, Mai sighed great, it's the anniversary her parents died and now Luella's been taken by the thing that wants to finish what it started ten years ago. Mai slumped to the ground as she heard the screams in her head, tears filled her eyes, she couldn't do anything to stop them from flowing this time, Ayako looked at Mai in shock.

"Mai," she said rushing over to her, Masako and Madoka did the same thing, everyone stared at them, Mais' eyes became white as she forced the voices out of her head. The voices left as she stood back up, she turned to Lin.

"There's no point in carrying on searching, if you haven't found anything now, then don't bother," Mai said, Lin nodded and stopped his typing everyone began looking at each other, but Mai only looked at them window. She walked over and looking out of it, what she saw almost scared her, but it also calmed her, what she was one of her friends, her _pet _if you would, but it only showed up when bad things were going to happen. Mai nodded out the window slightly no one in the room caught it, but her _pet _did and rushed away from the mansion.

Nightfall came around quickly as everyone crowed into one of the rooms of the house, Masako sat with Gene as they performed the séance, Martin and Oliver stood next to Mai, who was leaning on the wall, John stood with Monk and Ayako ready for anything that could go wrong, Lin stood ready with his shiki, while Madoka stood next to him. After Masako had chanted nothing happened, Mai looked around the wall, everyone looked at each other.

"Maybe it didn't work," Monk suggested, there was a flash of red in the middle of the room as a hooded figure, with red eyes appeared, the figure was skinny even with the cloak on. Mai pulled herself off the wall at that, the thing looked at them all and smirked.

"Where's our mother?" Gene asked, the thing looked at him.

"Dead," it said, Mai looked at the figure, it was lying but that didn't stop the horrified look that came on everyones' face.

"You're lying," Gene said, "You're lying, where is she?" he asked again standing this time, ready to launch at the figure.

"Gene, sit down," Mai ordered him, Gene didn't listen, the figure turned to Mai, the smirk gone from its face, instead it was replaced with a twisted smile.

"Taniyama," it said, everyone looked at Mai, she didn't say anything.

"Where's Luella?" she asked, the figure thought for a moment.

"So that's the bitches' name, she wasn't much fun, not as much fun as what your parents were anyway," the thing said, Mai balled her fists trying to stay calm.

"Don't make me kill you," Mai said, the thing laughed.

"But then you wouldn't be able to find Luella, and your little _pet _won't be much help if it can't see or breath, will it?" the figure asked Mais' eyes shot wide open at this, a growl came from her throat.

"You didn't," she said, the figure laughed.

"No not yet, but I will," it said, Mai unballed her fists.

"Give me Luella back and…." She trailed off, the thing looked at her.

"And what?" it asked, Mai hesitated for a moment before speaking, what had she got to lose.

"And you can have me," Mai said, Oliver's eyes went wide at this.

"Mai no," he said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"This isn't your decision, Oliver," she said to him, Oliver growled.

"Damn it Mai," he said, he wanted so much to yell at the girl right now.

"Tempting, but no, Luella's much more fun than a child could ever be," it said, Mai growled.

"If you kill her I'll-,"

"You'll what? You'll stand by and watch again, like you did with your parents? You'll beg for me to leave her alone?" the figure asked.

"I was a child then, I'm not anymore, if you hurt her, I will kill you, with my bare hands," Mai threatened, the thing laughed at her before walking up into her face.

"If you even try to look for her, I will make you relive that night," it said before it vanished, everyone looked at Mai as Mai looked at the spot the figure had been.

"Mai," Oliver said, Mai didn't answer, instead she walked out and down to her room, Oliver was frustrated beyond belief as he ran after her.

"Mai," he said again, Mai only sat on her bed.

"DAMN IT MAI LISTEN!" he yelled, Mais' head shot up in fright at the sound of him yelling, "You're withholding information that could help us solve this case, tell me what it is," he ordered, Mai shook her head.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she said, Oliver smashed a nearby lamp in the room with his PK.

"God damn it Mai, you were going to give yourself up to save my mom, you could have gotten yourself killed talking to that thing like that," he stated, Mai shrugged.

"So be it, what have I got to leave behind?" she asked him, as she looked at the wall.

"You've got SPR, you've got Gene and most of all you've got me," Oliver said, Mai looked at him, she scoffed.

"Please you don't even like me," she said to him, Oliver looked at her, then turned towards the door.

"Believe what you want Mai, but I care about you more than you could ever think, all the time I was with my family you were the only thing on my mind, when we ran into SPR on this case and they said you weren't with them anymore, I wanted to call the case off to find you, just to know if you were all right, if you were safe. When I saw you on the case I was relieved and happy, you would be like you always were, instead you cold towards everyone," he stated, Mai growled.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK MADE ME THAT WAY?" she yelled at him, Oliver turned around to face her again, "You lied to me about who you were, you lied to me about your brother, and then you broke my heart, you think I can forgive that easily I can't. I couldn't stop thinking about you around SPR so I left, it was the only thing I could do, when I saw you I felt happy and angry, my emotions get the better of me and I became cold, I didn't mean to I just did," Mai said, tears began rolling down her face at this point, but she did no motion to whip them away, "I loved you, I still love you but I know you'll never love me, so can you just leave me alone, please Naru, just leave," Mai cried harder than what she had before, it felt good to get it off her chest but she only felt more heartbroken now. Oliver stared at the girl in front of him in shock for two reasons, one Mai still loved him and two, she had just called him Naru, not Oliver. Naru walked forwards towards her and sat next to her on the bed, Mai didn't look at him, instead she diverted her gaze somewhere else. Naru sighed as he hugged the girl into his chest, Mai stayed in his arms, shocked, she couldn't move.

"I know I don't deserve this, but can we start again? Please Mai, my life's nothing without you in it," Naru said to her, Mai looked up at him, he looked down at her, "I love you Mai," he said, Mais' cheeks went red as she looked him in the eyes, she had gotten good at telling emotions over the years, after all eyes are the windows to the soul, in them she saw only honesty, pure honesty and love, she smiled as she nodded her head slightly, Naru smiled as he placed a kiss in the girls' forehead, not wanting to get hit or yelled at again. The two stayed like that for a while, they didn't know how long but eventually they fell asleep on Mais' bed, in each other's arms.

Back in base Gene was pacing the room, first his mother goes missing now Naru's been gone for god knows how long, Monk sighed.

"Look the last time we saw him, he went after Mai, so why don't we just go to Mais' room?" Monk asked, everyone nodded as they stood and walked to the room.

Once they got there Monk knocked, no answer, he knocked again, no answer, Ayako sighed as she opened the door, light shined from the corridor into the bedroom, onto Mais' bed, what they saw made their gaws drop with shock. Masako quietly closed the room as SPR all walked back to base, the team stood in base still in shock, until Monk spoke up.

"That was interesting," he said, but no one nodded, instead everyone began cheering, happy that their old boss and his assistant were friends again, or more, they didn't know, they would question tomorrow.

* * *

**Chapter six is now done, Mai and Naru are not a couple, but I couldn't have them made at each other for eternity could I? Well I hope you enjoyed it so please REVIEW :D **


	6. Hellhounds, Bye Bye Ayako, The Door

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai woke up to a warm embrace, looking up she saw Naru, confusion flooded over her until she remembered what had happened, she had forgave him, he had hugged her and kissed her forehead, then they just fell asleep, now Mai was even more confused, where did she stand with Naru. She didn't have much time to think about it as Naru himself woke up.

"Moring Mai," he said as he looked down at her, a smile evident on his face, Mai smiled softly.

"Morning," she answered as she sat up, her eyes traced the room for something, they then landed on a little figure in the corner of her room, she looked at it and nodded ever so slightly, Naru didn't catch it but the figure did. It disappeared after that, Naru got up and pulled Mai up with him.

"Get dressed, we're going to look around the house for-," he was cut off when Masakos' scream was heard, the two rushed out of the room. Meeting up with SPR along the way.

"What happened?" Naru demanded, John looked ahead, they would see a figure it had four legs, and was carrying Masako.

"A giant dog came and grabbed Masako before any of us could do anything," John said, Naru looked at him like he was crazy, but Mai didn't say anything.

'_Take her some place safe,' _she thought, she heard a growled from the creature in response, the team chased the creature until they got to the woods, running through it, it wasn't long until they lost it.

"DAMN IT!" Naru and Gene yelled, Mai looked at the both of them.

"That's the second person gone in two days," Naru said, Mai just kept looking at the path she knew the figure had taken, but she wouldn't say anything. A scream was heard, but it wasn't anyone from SPR who had screamed, Mai held her head in her hands.

"It's not real, it's not real," she muttered as she fell to her knees, Naru and Gene went to her side, Ayako went in front of her.

"Mai," she said, Mai didn't answer her, "MAI!" she yelled, again she got no answer.

"Make it stop," Mai muttered, "Just make it stop," she said, the screaming died down afterwards; SPR looked around as they tried to figure out where the scream came from. Naru sighed as he grabbed Mai in his arms, SPR then proceeded back to the house.

"What do we do?" Gene asked once they entered base, everyone sat on the sofas or chairs, Ayako and Madoka were worried sick for their two friends.

"Well we need to figure out who this thing wants," Monk said, Mai looked up.

"Madoka and Ayako," she answered, both women looked at her in fear and worry.

"But why?" Madoka asked, Mai shrugged her shoulders.

"It wants to finish off what it started," John answered, everyone looked at him, "when it spoke in the corridor a few days ago, it said it wanted to finish of what it started," he added, everyone nodded their heads.

"So what do we do then?" Martin asked, Mai sighed as she looked out the window, her _pet _was back.

"Keep Madoka and Ayako safe, there's something I need to do," Mai said as she ran out of the room, Naru watched from the window as she walked into the garden and sat on the edge of the fountain, he sighed.

"We search this house until we find somewhere mom could be, Monk, Lin, don't let Ayako or Madoka out of your sights," Naru ordered, the two men nodded, Naru looked back out the window, the same thing that had taken Masako was stood in front of Mai, "we need to get to Mai," he said, everyone looked out the window before running out the door.

"Search the woods and nearby sewers, try to see if Luella's there, if not tell me and we'll search the house," Mai ordered, her _pet _nodded its head, "Is Masako in a safe place?" she asked, again her _pet _nodded, in the distance it could hear footsteps, it barked at Mai then ran for it, Mai stood watching her _pet _run away, turning she saw SPR running towards her.

"Mai are you ok?" Ayako asked, Mai nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, Naru looked around.

"The same thing that took Masako was just here," he said, Mai looked at him like he was crazy.

"Honestly Naru you're losing it," Mai said, she didn't take a step before a figure appeared behind Ayako, "WATCH OUT!" she yelled, Ayako spun in time to see a pair of red eyes glaring at her, a hand reached out as it grabbed her hair, Mai panicked, if she got rid of that thing, it would take Ayako with it, but if she didn't do something, it would still take Ayako, either way it was a loss. Before SPR could blink Ayako and the thing were gone in a mount of flames, Monk looked at the spot his wife had just been while Mai growled silently, she would have to tell SPR otherwise there was no way of getting the girls back.

"Let's go to base," Mai said her voice was calm, Naru nodded his head.

Once they entered everyone sat down, Mai sat next to Monk and John, Naru sat in the chair, Gene stood next to him, Martin stood on the other side of Naru, while Lin and Madoka sat on a different sofa, Mai sighed as she began explaining, she wasn't planning on doing this.

"The thing that's haunting this house has been…..asleep, for over 10 years, the last time it was awake was when it killed my parents," she started, everyone looked at her in shock, while Gene looked at her with sympathy, "Anyway, the reason it's back is not because it wants to finish something but because it enjoys killing, when it did it to my parents I wasn't mean to live, but I got out, because of that it got made and went on a killing spree," Mai added, everyone just looked at her.

"But why did it kill your parents?" Gene finally asked, Mai laughed a one syllable laugh.

"Let's just say, it works for the devil," she said, "It used to be hired to kill people that were on the verge of death, but once it kill my family and I got away, it just went on a killing spree, that's what drove it completely insane, the thing won't stop at just one it'll kill until there's nothing left to kill," Mai said, Naru nodded.

"So how do we get rid of it?" he asked, Mai looked at him.

"Well first we have to find it," she answered, everyone nodded, "But we also have to get Masako back first," she added, everyone looked at her.

"But the thing that took her took her into the woods, there's no way we'll find her," Madoka answered, Mai nodded her head.

"I know, which is why we'll try to locate Ayako and Luella first, there's a room that's hidden in this house, that's where they'll be, I have a feeling it's near to where Luella was dragged away," Mai answered, everyone nodded, "Well don't just sit there, get to work," she ordered, everyone nodded again and ran out of the room to where Luella was dragged off, leaving Mai alone. She looked around, making sure no one was watching before going over to the window, she opened it and jumped out, landing on her _pets _back as she did so.

"Take me to Masako," she ordered, the thing then took off in the woods as the sun burned down on them.

Naru entered base again to see Mai was gone, and the window was open, he picked as he walked over to everyone, though he didn't show it.

"Where's Mai?" he asked, everyone looked at him.

"We thought she was with you," Monk said, Naru shook his head.

"She was in base, now she's gone," he said, everyone looked at each other.

"Go find her, we can handle things here," Madoka said, Naru nodded and ran out of the house towards the woods.

Mai and her _pet _wound up outside an old cave, dismounting her _pet _she walked inside as it led the way to where Masako was. Hearing footsteps in the distance her _pet _began to bark, Mai turned in time to see Naru come out of the bushes, he flinched once he saw the thing that was with Mai. The thing got ready to pounce but Mai stepped in front of it.

"Down boy," she ordered, her _pet _listened to her as she walked forwards, "What are you doing here?" she asked him, Naru looked at her then the thing behind her. It looked like a 10 foot dog, big and black; it had beady red eyes that pierced into you.

"What is that?" Naru asked her, Mai turned to the thing behind them.

"My pet," she answered, Naru looked at her.

"You pet took Masako?" he asked, Mai nodded her head.

"On my orders he did," she said, Naru clenched his fists.

"Why?" he asked, Mai sighed as she looked at him.

"If you come with us, I'll take you to Masako," Mai said, Naru nodded as he walked past the thing, it growled at him, "Down boy," she ordered, it didn't listen as it got ready to launch at Naru.

"Jihoki I said down," Mai said sternly, Jihoki listened to Mai this time as he led then through the cave, once they were far into the back the two of them saw Masako, she was awake looking at Jihoki with fright. Mai walked towards her.

"You ok, you're not hurt?" Mai asked her, Masako shook her head, but kept her eyes on Jihoki, "Jihoki, here boy," she said, Jihoki walked over to Mai, "Did he hurt you?" Mai asked, Masako shook her head, Mai smiled, "Good boy," she said as she petted him.

"You know this thing?" Masako asked quietly, Mai sighed.

"Jihoki's a hellhound, he saved me once when I was little, I've been friends with him ever since," Mai answered as she turned to him, "We have to get back to the mansion, the others might have found the room by now," Mai said, the other two nodded as she walked over to Jihoki, "Think you could give us a lift?" Mai asked, Jihoki nodded his head as Mai climbed onto his back, she held her hand out to Masako, who stared at her in shock, "Trust me, it's faster than walking," she said, Masako nodded as she took her hand, Mai hoisted her up onto Jihokis' back as Naru climbed on in front of Mai.

"Hold on tight," Mai said as she petted Jihoki, the two did as told, "We're ready Jihoki," Mai said, with that the hellhound took off running towards the house.

Meanwhile, Lin, Gene, Madoka, Monk, John and Martin had found the room they were looking for, but they didn't enter it, a vile smell came from it. Monk doubled over holding his stomach.

"That's disgusting," Monk said, everyone nodded as they too doubled over, from a few feet away they heard pounding, John turned and saw the thing that took Masako.

"Guys," he said, everyone looked to where he was looking, Lin got ready with his Shiki, Monk got ready to chant, as John began praying. Lins' shiki shot from the man and wrapped around Jihokis' legs, then upper body, Naru, Mai and Masako fell off of him, John looked on in shock as Mai looked at her pet.

"JIHOKI!" she yelled, she looked at Lin, "Get them off him," she ordered, Lin nodded and quickly withdrew his shiki, "Jihoki?" she asked, the hellhound barked and rolled over, Mai smiled as he licked her face.

"What the hell is that?" Monk asked as John rushed to Masako.

"Hellhound, did you find the door?" Mai answered with her own question, Monk pointed to the door behind them, Mai and Jihoki walked forwards before Mai covered her mouth with her hand, she looked at Jihoki who barked.

"Jihoki says there's a body in there, she's young and strong willed," Mai told them, Naru, Gene and Martin looked at each other.

"That's our mom," Gene and Naru said, Mai nodded as she booted the door open, Naru grabbed her hand before pulling her away from the door Jihoki growled at him.

"Mai this isn't a good idea, we don't know what's down there," Naru said, Mai looked at him, her eyes filled with determination.

"If we don't go down there now, Ayako and Madoka could be dead by tomorrow," she said, Naru sighed as he looked at the girl.

"Fine, but at least let us get some flashlights," he said, Mai nodded as the team ran off leaving her and Naru alone, well Jihoki was there as well.

"You're hellhound really doesn't like me," Naru said as Jihoki growled at him again.

"Jihoki down boy, everything's sorted now," Jihoki looked at Ami, "Honestly Jihoki," she said, Jihoki nodded as he walked over to Naru, Mai laughed as the hellhound licked Narus' face, messing his hair up.

"Mai," Naru said turning to her, Mai tried to stop laughing for a moment.

"Y-yes?" she asked, Naru smiled.

"You shouldn't be laughing," with that he hugged her tight to him, transferring the slobber on him onto Mai as well.

"Gross Naru," she said as she slapped him, Naru only smiled cheekily at her, Jihoki barked once he heard footsteps in the distance.

"Why does he do that?" Naru asked, Mai smiled as SPR came into view.

"He's a hellhound, he knows when people are coming," Mai answered as she took one of the flashlights.

"Jihoki, size down," she ordered, Jihoki went from being a ten foot beast to a one foot pet, as he hopped onto Mais' shoulder, Naru looked at him in shock.

"Keep your ears open and your eyes pierced," Mai ordered, everyone nodded as they ventured into the darkness of the room, the only light being their flashlights.

* * *

**Chapter six done, this story will be ending in a few more chapters, so please REVIEW :D**


	7. Dead, A Kiss, Another Day at the Office

**Mais' P.O.V**

Jihoki sat on my shoulders as we ventured further and further into the dark room, it was silent no noise, not even rats, then again, the thing could have ate them. We ventured further and further down the steps, the only light was the flashlights we had, an occasional growl came from Jihoki, but he couldn't sense anything deadly, at least not yet.

I was leading the way into the room, this didn't surprise me, after all, I am the one who knew what the thing was, I am the one who had the thing that can kill it, most people would have thought I was crazy if I told them the story I did, but SPR have dealt with more things imaginable than anyone else ever has, so they were quick to understand and believe me. I just don't know what I'm going to do if Luella and Ayako are already dead.

My foot hit solid ground, this was it, the end of the line, the room beyond here shows us the truth, slowly I opened in, turning I saw everyone, on instinct, had covered their mouths from the smell that came out of the room. I walked in, Luella and Ayako were alive, they were beaten and bettered, but they were alive, I looked at Monk, Naru, Gene and Martin, who tried to go for them, a barrier stopped them.

A figure emerged at the far end of the room, its facial expression, unreadable, but it wasn't happy, quickly Jihoki hid, as to not be seen, I couldn't have the only thing that can kill this thing dead could I? I watched as it took the barrier down, as it advanced on us, or should I say me. I hesitated before looking around fully, the room was covered in blood, old and fresh, Ayako and Luella were chained to the ceiling.

Once the barrier was down, the four adults ran for them, the thing did nothing to stop them, instead it…smiled, this had been planned out, how could I be so stupid, it didn't want to kill them, it wanted to finished what it started with my family, it wanted to kill me.

Before I knew what was happening my body was flung into the wall, blood rushed to and from by head, my arms and legs felt heavy, they felt like lead, I couldn't move them. I tried my voice; nothing came out, the thing walked towards me.

"I said you would relive that night," it said to me, my eyes closed as the screams came back to me, I think someone called my name, it sounded so close, yet so far, "Now you die," the thing said, I wasn't thinking right, there was nothing I could do, I could hear chanting, it made me want to chant, but my body or voice wouldn't obey me, what was I supposed to do? There was a flash of white light, the thing disappeared, I fell off the wall into warm arms, I looked up, they were Narus', I smiled softly, but the screams in my head were too loud for me to hear what everyone was saying.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground, the next thing I know, he's running, everyone was following. I looked back, the thing was also following, it was angry, Naru ran, me in his arms, towards base, Jihoki had jumped into my shirt, still hiding from the ting, what should I do, if I told him to attack now, he's attack SPR in the process. Luella was in Martins' arms as everyone ran, Ayako was in Monks', Masako was running besides John, while Madoka was besides Lin, Gene was besides both of us, he turned his head to me, he smiled, I saw his lips move, what was he saying? I couldn't understand him, was I going deaf?

Once we were in base, Monk set up a barrier, that didn't keep the thing out, Naru used his PK again, with the help of Gene, it had no effect, what do I do? Naru had set me on one of the couches, the only thing I could do was use Jihoki, but I don't think anyone wants to see a hellhound kill. I looked at Naru, he was chanting, as was Monk, John, Lin was sending his shiki, Gene was chanting and so was Masako, I had to do it, they would all be dead if I didn't. I found the strength in me and stood, I almost collapsed but held my ground, I moved from the sofa in front of SPR, once I was there, the ringing stopped, it was replaced by the various chants in the room.

The thing looked at me, it smirked.

"This ends Taniyama," it said, I smirked back.

"Yeah it does," with that the thing charged for me, Jihoki was one step ahead, I didn't have to open by jacket for him to jump out, he already did, the thing froze, I smirked wider.

"You kill my family, make me relive their screams of pain, you kidnap Luella and Ayako, you torture them and try to kill me, this ends now, for you anyway," I said as I looked at Jihoki, who growled as he grew back to his original size.

"Sic 'em boy," I said as he charged, the thing froze, it didn't move, it screamed in pain as its limbs were ripped off, as the blood poured from it. I smirked the whole way through, turning I saw SPR had horrified looks on their faces; I frowned a little but never let the smirk off my face.

The screams died down to mere whimpers, then to nothing, Jihoki turned, his eyes a blood red, I reached my hand out, he sniffed it, his eyes then returned to normal, he sized down as he jumped back into my arms, I looked at the mangled mess that was on the floor. The thing that once wreaked havoc on many different places, many different families, was gone, the torture had ended, I would be able to sleep at night. I smiled softly as I turned to everyone, Ayako and Luella were both awake they weren't injured as much as I thought they had been, everyone was smiling, kind of, they were still in shock from what Jihoki had done, I smiled as I set him on the ground, Naru smiled back at me, Lin called the family, we cleaned up the bloody mess as we loaded things into the van.

I stood looking at the forest just after the house, the van for SPR was packed, Naru and Gene were going with them to Japan, Martin and Luella were also going, but only for a visit, Naru and Gene were staying, and me you may ask, I honestly don't know where I belong now.

"You ok?" I turned once I heard Narus' voice, I smiled softly, I had gone back to my old self, almost.

"Fine, just thinking," I said, Naru chuckled, I knew what to expect next.

"Careful Mai, you might blow the few remaining cells in your brain," he said, I turned and punched him lightly on the arm, but let out a soft chuckle with a small smile.

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked him, he shrugged, I wasn't facing him, but I could tell he was shrugging.

"Take over SPR from Madoka, start with the cases again," he then turned to me, "What are you going to do?" he asked, I turned to him, I smiled softly.

"I'll figure it out when I get back, but for now I'm going to do this," I said as I leaned in on my tiptoes, my lips connected with his in a soft kiss, I don't know what came over me or why I did that, I just did. I smiled softly as everyone got into the van, I got in the back, sitting by myself, I looked out the window thinking, Gene turned to me occasionally with the 'i-knew-you'd-get-together' look, but honestly, I don't think we are together.

We came to the airport soon after, I boarded the plane and went to my seat in first class, Naru, Gene, Luella and Martin were sitting with SPR at the front, I put my head phones in ready for the long flight ahead.

Once the plane landed I got my things and rushed out the airport, I didn't say goodbye to SPR at all, I knew I wouldn't be able to, I just got into the limo waiting for me and drove off back to my home.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Where's Mai?" Ayako asked, Monk frowned when he saw the limo driving away.

"Gone," he said as the others looked at the far away limo, Naru frowned a little but never said anything.

"What do we do?" Luella asked, Martin frowned, Gene looked at Naru.

"Give her some time alone, she's probably confused, I mean, she did kiss you," he said, everyone turned to Naru.

"She did what?" they all asked, Naru just kept watching the car drive away.

"And you're just going to let her get away?" Masako asked, Naru frowned even more, he didn't want to, but maybe it was for the best, if they were ment to be together, fate would make it happen, though he hardly believed that.

A week passed and SPR was back to normal, Naru was running the joint, with Gene helping him, Masako, John, Monk and Ayako worked there, they still hardly got to see Yasu but he helped occasionally, Madoka looked after her son, but always brought him to the office to see his father and Lin was still Narus' assistant, the only thing missing was Mai.

Ayako and Madoka sat on the couch in SPR, Madokas' little boy, Yoshito, sat in her lap, the two were talking about upcoming events, like Masako and Johns' wedding, but Ayakos' mind kept wondering to Mais' birthday, it would be soon, in about a weeks' time.

"You think we'll ever see her again?" Ayako asked suddenly, Madoka smiled softly.

"We haven't heard anything from her, it may take a while for her to get her head around things, but I'm sure she's fine," she assured, Ayako smiled softly, Monk came and sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her, John and Masako sat on the opposite couch, while Gene and Lin came in, Lin took Yoshito from Madoka as he sat down next to her, Gene sat where Naru normally sat.

"So, we're talking about Mai again," John stated, the two nodded.

"I'm sure she's fine," John said, Madoka smiled.

"That's exactly what I said," she answered, Monk frowned.

"Still we haven't heard anything from her, what if, what if she got caught by one of those things and was forced to spend eternity in hell?" Monk asked, Gene smirked.

"Then she'd be in Narus' office," he answered, Monk nodded.

"I heard that," Narus' voice came, everyone started laughing, the door opened on that note, everyone turned to the source as Madoka stood up.

"Welcome to SPR how may I help you?" she asked, the person from the door didn't answer her, her hat cover her eyes as her brown hair flowed freely down her back, she wore a short blue skirt, with a red tank top, she looked up.

"I would like to speak to Naru," she said, everyone gasped once the girl removed her hat.

"MAI!" everyone yelled, as they stood and hugged the girl. Naru came out of his office because of the noise.

"Will you all keep it down," he said, he then noticed Mai, he looked at her shocked before walking into his office, Mai sighed as she let go of everyone, she walked into his office.

"Naru," she said once she reached his desk, she turned his chair but he wasn't in it, Mai cocked a brow before she felt arms slid around her waist, she turned to see Naru staring right at her, she smiled softly.

"Hey Mai," he said, Mai smiled as she looked at him, she placed her hands on his chest.

"I came to talk to you about getting my old job back, I would have come after I left the airport, but I had to move back into the city," she answered, Naru smiled softly as he hugged her closer.

"It's yours," he said, Mai smiled as she hugged him back, tilting her chin up he looked into her eyes, Mai smiled before closing the gap between them.

"Smile," Genes' voice came before there was a flash of light, he smiled as he held a camera up, the two looked at each other than him, Mai smirked at Naru, who nodded his head.

"Jihoki, get him, but don't kill him," Mai ordered, Jihoki jumped out of Mais' jacket before turning into the size of a normal dog, he began chasing Gene around the office as SPR laughed, Madoka introduced Yoshito to Mai, the boy took a liking to her in an instant, the team then watched as Jihoki grabbed Genes' collar, her had previously fallen on the floor, and flung him in the air.

"I REGRET NOTHING!" he yelled as he landed face first on the floor, "Except this part," he said once he started rubbing his face, "My face you killed my beautiful face," he said, Jihoki then growled at him.

"Here boy," Mai said as Jihoki walked over to him, Mai whispered into his ear, the dog nodded and jumped on Gene, he then began to lick his face, SPR again began laughing. To them it was just another day in the office.

* * *

**This story is finished, it's not one of my best, but I don't think it's one of my worst, tell me what you think, please REVIEW :D**


End file.
